Sweet Relief - Ziam Oneshot Fluff
by H. Wales
Summary: Liam is stricken with grief after his boyfriend Zayn is dies in the hospital but Liam's mind starts playing tricks on him, making him think Zayn is actually alive but when he tries to fight he realizes it's not the only trick his mind has played on him. (Names changed)


A/N: The original version of this story was taken down because I used real people (Liam and Zayn) so I've changed the names a bit (Liam=Lium Zain=Zayn) to make them fictional. :/ Bear with me please. The original w/o the name changes is on my Tumblr if you wanna check it out!

* * *

"Zain! Please… Please! Stay with me! I'm here! Squeeze my hand if you can hear me!" No response. "Zain! Zain… Please… I need you." Those last words hang from Lium's mouth and his tears run down Zain's hand that he has pressed to his cheek. Lium is numb and all he can hear is the ominous silence coming from the machine next to his boyfriend's bed. The fatal ringing had happened just moments ago followed by somber nurses coming to take Zain away but he couldn't give up, not yet. Lium sits there for a while with his head on Zain's chest hoping to feel the familiar rise and fall to the melody of his heartbeat. He feels it! He feels it! Zain's hand is running through his hair. His arms are tightening around Lium, his lips brushing the crying boy's cheek. Lium suddenly looks up, knowing he'll meet those almond eyes that hold a loving sparkle just for him. He is met with a lifeless form that looked of Zain but no life filled it. Distraught, Lium looks at the monitor, sure that what he felt was real, but the monitor seems to laugh at him and his silly hallucination, for it only shows a never ending flat line. It stares at him, mocking him and the pain within him becomes more and more real and it overwhelms him. He sobs and cries out Zain's name, not knowing what else to do, this despair was going to consume him.

Lium plops his head back down on Zain's chest, curling in beside him, trying to memorize every detail about his lover. Lium's head starts to spin with old memories, when the two of them first met, when they had their first date on the beach, making love for the first time, coming out to the boys. They were beautiful memories and now that's all Zain was ever going to be. "Zain… Zain… I love you! I need you! Come back… Zain…" Lium cries into Zain's chest, his fists clenching tightly on the fabric of the lifeless boy's shirt. "Li! Liam! Stop, I'm right here!" Liam hears Zayn's voice and feels strong arms wrap around his shoulders as they pull him close. He keeps his head on Zain's chest, eyes closed. He was not going to give in this time. "No you're not! You're dead! Stop trying to fool me!" He pushes away from Zain's body but keeps his eyes clamped shut, not wanting to accidentally look and be tricked again by his own torturous day dreams.

"Babe, it's me! I'm alive. I'm not going anywhere. Lium, wake up!" Zain's voice pleads. Lium can't speak this time, his voice sounds so real, and Lium puts all of his focus on trying to keep his eyes shut. Lium's sobs have taken over his body and he shakes uncontrollably. "Li, please wake up. It's all just a dream. I'm right here. Everything will be okay." Someone's breath is in Lium's ear as Zain's voice whispers to the grief stricken boy, making him shudder. This was _too_ real for Lium. This torture had to stop. "Please, let me go. You're not real. You're gone." Lium tries to pull away again; mustering up all the strength he has left to fight his mad sub-conscience. The arms tighten and drag him back, pinning him to Zain's abdomen. Hands grip Liam's arms, restricting him but not using enough force to cause him pain. The hands begin to softly shake him but as he tries to fight, it becomes more and more evident that the sharp motions are not going to stop anytime soon. The shaking rattles Lium out of his focus. The only way to stop this nightmare was to open his eyes and prove to himself that Zain was dead and all of this was just his bloody imagination. This had to be his imagination, he had seen everything with his own eyes; the crash, Zain's body crumpled on the ground, and the terrible moment that line stopped zagging. Images of Zain's cold, stiff body came to his mind. _This is just mournful shock. Zain is dead_. Lium tells himself. He slowly opens his tear swollen eyes.

"Zain!" Lium exclaims, his voice raspy from crying. Zain stops shaking Lium instantly and brings his boyfriend towards him. "Thank god you're awake. It was all just a dream. I thought you were never going to wake up." He says into Lium's hair and rests his head on top of Lium's as he hugs him. Lium feels his tense muscles and heavy breathing. Zain must have been trying to wake him for some time and Liam had put up quite a fight. "Oh Zain…" Liam cries and buries himself further into Zain's body, and their embrace deepens. Zain nuzzles his head in the crook of Lium's neck, relieved that Lium is better now. Lium feels Zain relax but his grip on the doe-eyed boy is still firm. Zain's arms envelope Lium, lovingly comforting him. "It was horrible- you were dead- I was alone- I lost you- I kept having dreams-" Lium says between crying and shaky gasps for air. "Shh, shh, babe. It's okay now. Just be quiet, I'm here." Zain says to him soothingly and starts to rock the boy back and forth gently. Lium listens and curls up to him as much as he can. Lium's head rests on Zain's shoulder and his hands press into the dark haired boy's hard chest. He feels that beautiful beating through Zain's shirt, praying that it never stops. Zain lowers his head and starts to kiss Lium lightly on his collarbone and neck.

Lium's crying stops and he starts to breathe deeply. Zain's hands rub circles on the shaken boy's back and he starts to sing softly. The rumble in Zain's chest startles Lium at first but Zain's voice starts to fill his ears and he calms instantly, relishing in the wonderful sound. Lium starts to drift off after Zain has gone through a couple of songs. He was almost asleep when he feels Zain shift and his singing stops. Lium whimpers slightly when Zain's arms leave him. "It's okay, baby, I'm still here." Zain says hugging his love close and leaning his head down to kiss the top of Lium's head. "I was just pulling up a blanket. Go back to sleep." Zain says and his arms leave Lium again briefly and the soft fabric of the blanket is placed around his shoulders and Zain brings him close to him with his hands around Lium's waist.

"Zain…" Lium whispers. "Yes?" He murmurs while singing. "I'm scared that if I go back to sleep you won't be here when I wake up. This will all just be a dream when in reality you're truly gone." Lium looks up at him as he says it. "I don't want to leave you." Tear drops slide down Lium's cheeks and he tastes their saltiness on his lips. "This is reality, Li. That was all just a dream. I will never leave your side. I'll always be here." He says and tips Lium's head up to his with his finger. Zain presses his lips to Lium's, tasting his tears and taking away his fear and pain. The kiss was soft but full of meaning. When the two of them part Lium stares deeply into Zain's dark eyes, his own are full of emotion. "I'm not going anywhere. Just thinking about you being alone and in pain kills me inside and I'll do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen." Zain says and kisses Lium once more on the lips before laying down, pulling Lium on top of him. Lium closes his eyes and Zain starts to sing again. Lium falls into a peaceful sleep to the sound of his boyfriend's voice, a sound he never wants to stop.


End file.
